Just you and me love
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: How could this girl love her that much, she was just a normal girl with normal knees. But this love knew no bounds as they're bonded for life, till death do them part. Milk and cereal one-shot.


**Heyo! Just another one-shot, even though this one isn't really set around Christmas it is part of my gift to you the readers. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby smiled resting on the palm of her hand her elevated up just a bit to watch the women she loves sleep peacefully, her face showing just how peaceful her slumber was. Her breathing even, chest rising and falling with each intake of air she took. She could watch her sleep forever. Though Ruby could never really stay in one place for a long time due to her semblance, being speed, she always found herself slowing down whenever she was around her. Her eyes entranced her, making her knees weak.

This women never ceased to amaze her at times, whether it be fighting or doing simple things as lazing around the house. How Ruby Rose was ever seen by such beauty was beyond her, she was just a normal girl with normal knees. Keeping to herself everyday.

While she was a strong fighter who was known by everyone as the invisible girl, a strong well put women who won at most of her fights.

Ruby traced her finger over Pyrrha's hand her heart pounding against her chest, she traced her hand up her arm going to her neck. She repeated this for a little bit. A soft groan came from the other girl as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Very ticklish." She yawned, taking a deep breath rolling over onto her side facing Ruby. "Morning love." She gave a tired smile her eyes closed concentrating on the touch of her rose.

"Morning Mrs. Rose." Ruby grinned cupping Pyrrha's cheek running her thumb watching as the woman smiled putting her hand over hers. "Mrs. Rose. Oh how I love the sound of that." She whispered opening her eyes, she brought the hand to her mouth giving it a slight kiss just a little ways from the band that was on Ruby's ring finger.

Ruby chuckled shifting her body closer to Pyrrha. "I can't believe we just got married yesterday…" Ruby whispered resting her forehead on her wife's.

"It all happened so fast, I wish it didn't. I wanted it to last forever." Pyrrha ran her hand through Ruby's hair making the girl hum at the contact. Ruby nodded leaning forward their lips connecting in a soft kiss, leading Pyrrha to wrap her arms around her neck. She felt herself being rolled onto her back, grinning into the kiss.

They broke contact Ruby peppering kisses all over her face, soon she reached the most sensitive part of Pyrrha. Her neck. Back at Beacon Ruby used to sneak small kisses on her neck driving the other girl mad, until she finally payed Ruby back. Not that Ruby minded at all.

Ruby peppered her neck getting a soft moan. "Ruby…"

A growl interrupted the two as Ruby shot up looking down at Pyrrha, both confused as to what caused the sound. Another came both of them soon realizing that it was Ruby's stomach. A blush formed on her cheeks as both of them giggled. "I guess we neglected food last night didn't we?" Pyrrha said her hand covering her mouth. "I guess… how 'bout I make some breakfast?" Ruby suggested shifting off almost falling off. "Oh hey found our dresses." Ruby said pointing over the bed, Pyrrha looked over seeing red mixed with white in a pile. Along with various undergarments that were thrown off with them.

Pyrrha shook her head getting up from the bed stretching her arms high above her head, giving Ruby a full view. Ruby watched as she grabbed a few articles of clothing before turning back to the bed becoming fully aware that she was being watched. "See something you like?" Pyrrha asked a grin slowly forming on her face.

Ruby reeled back her face becoming heated. "Uhh… well of course… you're a very beautiful women…" she said scratching her cheek. Pyrrha shook her head her grin still on her face but now her face matched her wife's. "I… um. I'll go start breakfast." Ruby said grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top exiting their bedroom.

* * *

Pyrrha soon exited the room being swamped with the overwhelming smell of various breakfast items. "Smells wonderful love." Pyrrha said wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist making her jump a little, she felt the older women rest her head against her shoulder watching what she was doing.

Even though Ruby had a growth spurt she still was shorter than Pyrrha by just a little, this gave Pyrrha the advantage on certain things. Again, not that Ruby minded at all. "Just some eggs, bacon and waffles. Nothing too fancy." Pyrrha hummed giving a kiss to her cheek whispering in her ear. "Anything you make is fancy."

The girl gave her another kiss before letting go, she went to the coffee pot turning it on. "Coffee?" Ruby glanced over to Pyrrha a fork stuck out of her mouth, she gave a quick nod smiling.

"We have to remember to thank Weiss for all the help, we wouldn't of reached the date if she didn't help." Pyrrha suggested to Ruby as she stirred in milk passing by Ruby putting it back in the fridge. "Yeah she really did, all of the decorations and flowers were extravagant but… they were right." Ruby said putting down two plates with food on it, gladly accepting her coffee. Enjoying the warmth.

"That's true… What I can't believe is what your sister did." Pyrrha facepalmed as Ruby sighed. "Don't remind me, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her."

Yang being Yang drank the night away not listening to what her wife was saying at all, lone behold Yang got blasted and ended up dancing on a table. And began stripping as well, but thankfully Weiss had stopped her wife pulling her away from any tables and any drinks. From what Ruby and Pyrrha heard from various party members, they happened to miss it having taken a quick stroll down the beachside.

"I think it may be on DustTube." Ruby said out loud taking out her scroll having finished eating, Pyrrha curious as to if it really was scooted her chair over nibbling on her waffle. It took the young huntress a bit but she had finally found the video. "Who uploaded it?"

"The-Ninja-Cat." Both looked at each other. "Blake." They simultaneously said bringing their attention back to the video. Yang really did dance on the table her hips swaying to the music, almost as if she was a belly dancer. Pyrrha blushed looking away from the scroll. "How did your sister learn how to do that?" She asked glancing at her wife who put her scroll down. "Well… Yang took these dance classes in her free time, keep in mind this was before we went to Beacon, and well she thought the dance teacher was really cute. So she wanted to impress the girl."

"Oh…"

"Mhm yes, she made me take them with her." Ruby said grabbing the dishes. "She was a nervous wreck going by herself and she practically got on her knees pleading me to go."

"Oh?" Ruby smirked leaning back against the counter. "And you never thought to tell me?" Pyrrha wondered cocking an eyebrow at her. Ruby hummed slowly walking back to the table swinging her leg over sitting on Pyrrha's lap her arms going around her neck. "I think I could show you a few things I learned..."

Pyrrha hummed resting her hands on her hips, "Sounds wonderful love."

* * *

 **Bam! Ever since I started writing I've always been afraid to show others thinking it would be horrible, but ever since I joined the RWBY fandom things have changed. People in this fandom are very loving and supportive, especially everyone who takes the time to actually read my writing and go even farther as to leave a review. Each and every review I do actually read and I try my best to reply to them, those reviews are just the small things that can make someone's day. So this is my gift to you all, as well as** ** _If I lay here_** **. I hope everyone has a happy holidays, I will be back on Monday as I want to spend sometime with family.**


End file.
